Transferring to the Wizard World
by StripedSweater15
Summary: Death the Kid is sent to Hogwarts ,but will secrets unfold as Kid-kun gets farther in his year at this magical school. PLZ review ,but no flames rated T just in case. Chapter 11 remake.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my 2 fanfiction so it's probably going to be crappy**

**Well anyway it's going to be a Kid-kun fanfiction (:3) and it is in the book of ... Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**I do not own soul eater or harry potter**

**I kind of updated it better so it wouldn't be something that you would want to smash on the ground or burn though so ya well whatever on with the story**

* * *

><p>Transferring to the Wizard World<p>

Kid-kun pushed open his father's office door and walked peacefully under the guillotines archways remembering his father requesting him to come to the Death Room alone over the school speaker making him a little embarrassed and a knot formed in his stomach at the memory.

'~Hello, Hello, Kiddo-kun~,'Shinigami-sama cheered happily as he walked up to his son and patted him on the head.

Kid-kun dead panned then looked over his father's shoulder.

'Who's that?'Kid-kun asked as he pointed to an old man with robes on and had an extremely long beard.

'That would be Professor Dumbledore of the Wizard World,'Shinigami-sama said.

'Eh?'Kid-kun said confused.

'Allow me to explain, 'said the man named Dumbledore.

'The Wizard World is a place where witches and wizards live and learn, where we are not hunted by regular humans, but you may be thinking about the witches and wizards here in your world, right?'Kid-kun nodded remembering Medusa, and Noah.

'Well we wizards and witches are not like that, well most aren't there are some dark wizards, but let's lay off that topic right now okay; right now all I want you to know is all that's in this letter. 'He said as he took something out of his robes and passed it to Kid-kun.

Kid-kun looked at the letter for a second before opening it and reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Death The Kid,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Kid-kun stared at his letter in astonishment he couldn't believe he was being accepted in to a Wizards one he wasn't even a wizard so why was he being sent to one.

'Father umm...how should I put this I'm not even a wizard so why in the world am I being sent to one,'Shinigami-sama turned his head a little to the right so he wasn't looking at him.

'Well you better get ready Kid-kun,'he said pushing his son a little so he would leave.

Kid-kun pouted all the way out the door.

Shinigami-sama looked at the door his son had just exited out of and put his head down.

'Maybe he will understand more when he goes to the school, 'said Dumbledore.

'I know but I just wish ... that I could tell him of his mother,'Shinigami-sama said as he turned around and looked into his huge mirror

Kid-kun still in his pout pouted his way home to be met face to face with Liz-san and Patty-chan.

'What are you all mad about,'asked Liz-san with an eyebrow rose.

'It's nothing,'said Kid-kun as he entered their house,'Ummm... you guys.

'Ya,'they said as they looked at Kid-kun boredly.

'I got a very important mission to go on that requires me to be gone for awhile ... ya so just want to tell you that,' he said as he stealthily crept up the stairs to his room to pack.

Liz-san and Patty-Chan were not expecting that to happen and stared in shock at the place their miester was just now.

Upstairs with Kid-kun, Kid-kun neatly packed his clothing and valuable items into a big black chest like luggage that had the unisons DTK on it.

He lifted it up with a little trouble, but got the hang of it and headed downstairs the doorbell rang and he sat down the luggage thing to go answer it.

It was Dumbledore, to Kid-kun's surprise.

'Umm... I kinder forgot to ask you Dumbledore where I actually am supposed to go? 'Asked Kid-kun sheepishly.

'Oh don't worry about it Kid I will be your guide there, but first I'll drop off your luggage, 'he said cheerfully as he muttered a levitation charm and apparated it to who knows where

''Now grab onto my arm, 'said Dumbledore and Kid-kun did a little princess loop around his arm.

'Ready?'He asked Kid-kun nodded and all of a sudden they were spinning at a 160 mile per hour pace making him dizzy.

They landed in a large squished alley packed with people with pointed hats and long robes.

'Whoa,' Kid-kun said as he looked around, but whoa wasn't really a good enough word to describe this place.

Dozens of shops lined the alley and little food stands next to them, it was spectacular.

* * *

><p>Yay I when back to writing stories woo<p>

PLZ review

PLZ don't flame me though


	2. Chapter 2

I know I called this story crappy and stuff but I really want to continue it so I can

_**Unleash my imagination**_

I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Kid-kun walked with his guide, Dumbledore, up to a large white building made out of marble.<p>

'Where are we?' asked Kid-kun as he looking up at Dumbledore as they walked into the building.

'Do you mean the building or the actual place outside this building?'Dumbledore asked back.

'Both,'Kid-kun answered.

'Well we are currently in the wizards World in a shopping place called  
>Diagon Alley, and as for this building it is called Gringotts.<p>

Kid-kun nodded in understandment, even though he was still in utter confusion and looked around.

Tiny people were measuring gold, silver, and other types of valuable medals.

'Ummm …Dumbledore, sir what exactly are they? 'Asked Kid-kun curiously.

'Those would be goblins,' said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Kid-kun was about to ask more about the goblins, but stopped when they walked up to a counter where a goblin was stamping bills.

'Ahem,' coughed Dumbledore.

The Goblin looked up for a second then looked back down.

'How may I help you?'He asked as he stamped his last bill and looked back up.

'We would like to withdraw from the shinigami's volt, 'Dumbledore said as he gave the Goblin a black key with a shinigami symbol on it.

The Goblin looked at the key nervously then nodded

'Follow me', he said shakily as he jumped off his stool and headed for an arched door.

Dumbledore and Kid-kun followed the Goblin into a tunnel with railroad tracks and cart on them.

They hopped into one of the cart and it stated speeding down the railroad tracks.

Kid-kun was smiling from ear to ear.

'This is incredible, 'he told Dumbledore as they sped down the tracks.

Dumbledore smiled, 'So it is.'

After a while they came to a halt in front of a large door with a Shinigami symbol on it.

'The Goblin hopped out of the cart and slid the black key into a small hole in the hole of the nose.

Kid-kun stood next to the Goblin as the door split right down the middle.

'Perfect symmetry, 'Kid-kun marveled.

The Goblin gave Kid-kun a quirr look and headed back to the cart.

After minutes of marveling Kid-kun got over his OCD attack and when to go get his money from the volt, which was stacked pretty high ,but this money was different from the paper money he used it was in large coins that were bronze, silver, and gold.

'Dumbledore! 'Kid-kun yelled and Dumbledore came skipping over to him.

'Yes, 'he chimed.

'What are these?'Kid-kun asked as he scooped up 3 of different colored coins.

'Money, 'Dumbledore said.

'I mean what are they?'Kid-kun questioned again.

'The bronze are Knuts which are lowest in value, the silver are Sickles which are middle classed value .and the gold are Galleons which are the highest in value, 'Dumbledore answered finally.

'Thank. 'Kid-kun said as he shoveled a plentiful amount of Galleons in his pockets and took a couple of Sickles and Knuts.

After riding their way back to the entrance hall Kid-kun noticed something hanging above the door

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take but do not earn<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Kid-kun shuddered at the sign; whoever is dumb enough to steal from here is most likely not going to make it out alive.

After exiting the large Wizard bank Dumbledore offered Kid-kun some advice to go get his robes before anything, do to the fact that he was retrieving stares from the passing wizards.

Kid-kun walked up to a store that was obviously a clothing store because the sign read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Kid-kun stepped in and Dumbledore followed behind as they walked up to an old woman who was tailoring a black haired boy with green eyes.

'One second dear I just have to stitch one more rip.' she said sweetly. The boy looked over at Dumbledore.

'Professor Dumbledore, what in the world are you doing here? 'He asked.

'Nothing important just escorting Death The Kid around, 'Dumbledore said resting a hand on Kid-kun's shoulder.

'What a weird name, no offense,but anyway my name is Harry Potter,'Harry Potter said as he jumped down from his stool and held out his hand which Kid-kun shook.

'Nice to meet you I'm Death The Kid, but i guess you all ready know that since Dumbledore just said my name,'Kid-kun said and received he got a weird look from Harry.

''What, did I say something wrong?'Kid-kun asked.

'No it just like whenever I intones myself to people who are wizards and witches they freak out on me ,'Harry said.

'Oh, sorry its just I've never really been introduced to wizards and witches like these one, 'Kid-kun apologized.

'It's okay I kind of like not being worshiped all the time, 'Harry laughed.

'Next, 'chimed the old women.

'Well I got to go so bye, 'Harry said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I did good on this chapter so don't flame me …. please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thx you Solortiger you really heightened my confidence**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater**_

* * *

><p>After Kid-kun got his parchment, quills, robes, gloves, scales, and stuff Dumbledore offered for him to get a broom.<p>

'A broom really I don't even think I'm allowed to have one, 'Kid-kun protested.

'No, its okay you will be in your 4th year so you'll be able to have one,' Dumbledore said as he walked into Quality Quittitch Supplies.

'Kid-kun followed after, but to a quick look at a broom on a cushion in the front window: _Firebolt it read fastest broom in the Wizards World_

Dumbledore and Kid-kun walked up to a grouchy looking man

'What would you like today? 'He asked.

'The fastest broom here, 'Dumbledore said.

The man almost shot right out of his shoes

'We … ll…. ..Th...That...Would be... The Firebolt, 'he stuttered', would...You …happen to be the one...Who ordered it the second it came in.'

'No, not me but this boy's father Dumbledore said patting Kid-kun's shoulder.

The man nodded and when into a backroom.

'Here you go he said as he gave it to Kid-kun.

'Thank, 'Kid-kun said as he passed it to Dumbledore who apparated it to Hogwarts

'Good day to you two,' he said as Kid-kun and Dumbledore walked out the door.

'AS soon as Kid-kun and Dumbledore walked out of the shop Dumbledore once again offered some advise

'.Why don't you get yourself a wand while I go get you a pet, 'he said with a kind smile.

'Okay,'Kid-kun said and Dumbledore pointed to a place called Olivanders where Kid-kun could get his wand at.

Kid-kun walked into the dusty abandoned looking shop.

Kid-kun used his Soul perception to see if anyone was in here which there was someone all the way in the back.

'Hello, 'Kid-kun called to get the shop keeper's attention.

Immediately a man on a ladder came speeding down the aisle.

'Why if it isn't a young shinigami pleasure to meet you he said as he hopped down from his ladder and started grabbing thin rectangular boxes off of shelves.

'Hmmm….your mother once came here when she was young but I believe I have never met your father, 'he said as he passed Kid-kun a black stick from one of the boxes he was holding.

'A stick,'Kid-kun said as he held onto the stick.

The older man thumped himself in the head with his hand

'A wand .'

'OHH,'Kid-kun said dumbly', I knew that.'

Kid-kun swung it but nothing happened.

'I don't really find this stick comfortable to use as a weapon could I perhaps use a knife instead?'Kid-kun asked.

'Well I could perhaps make you one, but to make it I would have to have something to make the center of its power, perhaps something like a feather ,'the man said.

Kid-kun stood there for a moment then raised his hand to the right side of his head (the Suzan side) and yanked out a single piece of hair.

Here you go, 'Kid-kun said as he put the piece of hair in the man's hand.

'I guess this will do,'the man said and turned around and walked into a backroom.

There were a couple of flashes and weird sounds coming from the room until finally the man emerged holding a black wand in his hand again.

'_telum'_he said in what sounded like Latin.

'This wand is excellent for cursing,'said the man as he looked at it.

Kid-kun was to spaced out imaging a large double headed scythe and said _'telum_'

Instantly the wand turned into the scythe he was imagining.

'Amazing, 'said Kid-kun as he changed the picture in his mined back to the wand.

'I'll take it,' he said as turned around and looked at the older man.

'That will be 20 galleons, 'he said holding out his hand.

Kid-kun gave him the money and he gave Kid-kun the box with the wand.

'Have nice day, 'said the man and Kid-kun walked out the door.

Kid-kun stood there a moment before he noticed Dumbledore across from him holding a large black owl.

'Whoa!'Kid-kun said as he rushed up to the man.

'Beautiful isn't it,'I wanted to show you it before it goes to Hogwarts.

Kid-kun stared at the bird for awhile before a question rang in his mind.

'Umm….Dumbledore where are we going after this.'

'I was thinking we should go to the Quittitch Cup, it's this year you know, and 'He said and got a weird look from Kid-kun.

What's Quittitch?

* * *

><p><strong>I like good comments so plz comment well not comments like this sux and stuf<strong>f


	4. Chapter 4

**I found out how to block people –laughs evilly—**

**_Once again I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater_**

After an hour of telling Kid-kun of Quidditch they came to a stop at a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

'What's this place, 'asked Kid-kun.

This will be the place that you will be staying at until one of the Ministry come to pick you up, 'said Dumbledore.

'Ministry, what's the Ministry? 'Asked Kid-kun.

'It's like the presidents and stuff in your world, 'Dumbledore said as he walked up to the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Could I have a room for him? 'Asked Dumbledore as he took a couple of Galleons and Sickles out of his robe pocket and gave them to him

'Sure, 'the man said as he took the money and gave a key to Kid-kun.

Wait Dumbleedore my clothes were in my luggage,'said Kid-kun.

'I'll bring your luggage here as soon as I get back,'and he apparated and a few seconds later his luggage was right at his feet.

Kid-kun took his luggage and carried it all the way into his room that was listed on his key.

The room was pretty neat, a little dusty, but clean enough.

He set his Luggage at the front of his bed and plopped onto his bed.

Kid-kun sat there sorting out everything that happened today:

He was sent to his father's office

Learned about different wizards and witches

Left death city

Took a tour of the Wizards World

Got magical supplies for his magical school

Got a broom

Got a Wand/weapon

Got a Owl

Then Dumbledore asked if he wanted to go to a place called the Quidditch World Cup

And now here he was

Kid-kun ran his hands threw his hair and decided to take a shower.

After using every last inch of hot water and until his hands looked like prunes he got out, changed into pajamas, and when to sleep.

Kid-kun woke up surprisingly early at 4:00 A.M. (okay I think that early because I'm still in elementary okay)

He hopped out of his bed and changed into some jeans, a pair of converses, and a blue polo shirt.

Kid-kun headed down the stairs and notice nobody was up except for the bartender.

'Mornin, sleep well, 'asked the bartender.

'Fine, 'Kid-kun said and somewhere below his ribs a large gurgling sound came.

'Looks like you're a bit hungry I'll get you something to eat wait here a second, 'and he disappeared into the kitchen as Kid-kun took a seat.

The bartender returned with a bunch of odd looking foods and what looked like orange juice just a bit chunkier.

Kid-kun tasted all the different foods and found them quite delicious soon the plates were clean and the glasses empty.

Kid-kun found a small piece of parchment under one of the dishes that read 5 galleons

Kid-kun walked up to the counter and paid for the food he had eaten.

'Thanks, 'he said and suddenly the door to the Leaky Cauldron came flying open.

A man with extremely red hair came walking in

'I'm looking for someone named Death The Kid would you know where he is,'he asked the bartender who pointed to Kid-kun

'Well come on today's the Quidditch World Cup so let's get going,'he said as he held out his arm

'Who are you?'Kid-kun asked.

'I'm Arthur Weasley I'm part of the Ministry,'he said as Kid-kun took his arm.

Kid-kun nodded and they started whirling like before.

' and Kid-kun landed in a place that had a large grey house that looked like it had at least 7 floors.

'Well come on in, don't what to be out here for an hour do you?'Kid-kun shook his head and followed the red head into the tall house.

'Molly I'm home he rang and a woman in a night gown came over to greet him.

'Where in the world did you go all of a sudden? 'She asked in a worried sort of tone.

'I got a call from the Ministry they wanted me to pick up this young man, 'he said pointing to Kid-kun.

'But don't you and the boys have to go to the Quidditch Cup today?"She asked taking a look at Kid-kun.

'The Ministry wants me also to drop him off at the Quidditch Cup and bring him to the train station to go to Hogwarts.'

Molly nodded then looked at Kid-kun

'Well I guess you could meet the other boys I'll go wake them up, 'and she scurried away.

After a couple minutes a few more red heads and a black haired boy with a girl with brown fuzzy hair came into the kitchen

The black haired boy known as harry potter, immediately recognized Kid-kun.

'Kid, why are you here? 'He asked.

'Not real sure Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to go to something called the Quidditch World Cup and so I somehow ended up here, 'Kid-kun said.

'What's with the accent?'Asked a red head twin.

'I would like to ask you the same thing, 'Kid-kun shot at the twin.

'This is a natural accent in London, so shut your trap.'

'Well this is –Wait I'm in London?'Kid-kun asked confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kid-kun will find out some stuff in this chapter**_

Of course you're in London how would you not-,'asked the other twin but was interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

'This is not the time we have to go NOW, 'he said and walked out the door with the Weasleys (except ), Death The Kid, Harry, and Hermione following behind.

The odd group immediatally exited the house and walked for a while until they came across a small group of 2 people.

'Mr. Credic what are you doing here? 'Asked Mr. Weasley.

'Why going to the Quidditch World Cup of course…,'he said before Kid-kun tuned him out.

Kid-kun was thinking of what the girls were doing in his house right now.

_'What if they when into my room,_ 'he thought '_, what if his painting over his bed is off by a centimeter.'_

Kid-kun started to itch his head rapidly.

_'Patty probably got giraffe scraps all over the carpet,_ 'Kid-kun started to itch his head even more rapidly.

One of the Weasleys looked back, Ron of course, and decided to make a smart comment.

'Do you freaking have lice or something?'He asked worried for his own head, but Kid-kun was too tuned out and only stopped scratching when they finally got to the boot.

'THAT'S MESSED UP!'Kid-kun roared making the others jump', WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THE OTHER ONE! …this is so asymmetrical.'

The others looked at him in horror as he started whimpering next to the boot.

Suddenly someone grabbed onto Kid-kun's back.

'Come on Kid, don't you want to see the Quidditch Cup?'Asked Harry.

Kid-kun did think it sounded exiting but first he had to find the match to this boot.

'I need to find the match to this boot though,'Kid-kun whined.

'Maybe it'll be at the Quidditch World Cup, 'lied Harry knowing it wasn't going to have a match.

'Maybe your right let's go, 'Kid-kun said instantly jumping up.

'Then grab on, 'said Mr. Weasley and when everyone had put their hand onto the boot they started whirling just like when Kid-kun apparated with and Dumbledore.

All the adults, Kid-kun, and some boy who resembled Mr. Credic landed on their feet while Harry, the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione landed on their butts.

Kid-kun looked around other people were landing with trash of sorts and landing on the butts or on their feet.

The group walked up to a man in a stall selling tents to people.

'How many he asked and Mr. Weasley

'One for me .One for him (pointing to Mr. Credic), and one for him (pointing to Kid-kun), said Mr. Weasley.

'That'll be 150 dollars, 'said the man as he held out his hand.

Kid-kun got out a credit card, while and took out wads of cash.

'Whoa, you have your own credit card,'awed Harry.

'Ya, 'said Kid-kun as he swiped his card on a panel and typed his password in.

'How much is on it, 'asked a fuzzy head girl.

'A couple of hundreds, 'Kid-kun answered trying not to brag, but Harry and frizzys jaws popped open anyways.

Mr. Weasley,Mr. Credic, and Kid-kun all received their tents after a while.

'You know it's weird, so many people in one place it's like a gathering, 'the tent seller said.

Instantly two men popped out of know where freaking the man out.

'Wah! how is that poss-,'but was cut off as one of the man with a hat one cast a memory spell on him causing him to forget what he seen.

'Bloody muggle has to have a memory spell every 10 minutes, 'he muttered.

'Mr. Crouch what are you doing here, 'asked Mr. Weasley and the rest Kid-kun tuned out to talk to his other companions.

Frizzy head put a hand out in front of her.

'Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you, 'she said as Kid-kun shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you I'm Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid, 'Kid-kun greeted.

Hermione grabbed the back of one of the red heads shirt and dragged him over to Kid-kun.

'This is Ronald Weasley, 'she said introducing her friend to Kid-kun.

'Geez 'mione I can greet myself you know, 'Ron said as she let go of his shirt.

'Are you their friends? 'Asked Kid-kun already knowing the answer.

'Yep, my bests' since the beginning of the year, 'Harry said proudly.

They all came to a halt at the edge of the woods.

'Mr. Kid could you put your tent across from us so we know where you are when we go to the Quidditch match? 'Asked Mr. Weasley.

'Sure, 'Kid-kun said as he easily sent up his tent and when to go help his new friends.

Mr. Crouch looked at Kid-kun

'What is your full name young man? 'Asked the old man.

'Death The Kid, 'Kid-kun answered retrieving a awe struck look from Crouch.

'Why I'll be I knew your mother you know very beautiful women, but for some reason she left the Ministry to go to America, 'he said beaming.

'You knew my mom?'Kid-kun asked surprised.

'Why of course she was quite an excellent witch you know, 'he complimented.

Kid-kun instantly stormed into his tent after the short conversation not even stopping to look how it was possible that the place was ten times huger then the inside of a ten should be.

Instead he moved a couple of tables out of the way so he could call his father.

As soon as the transmission was up Kid-kun immediately started yelling at his father.

'WHY IN THE GREAT OLD ONE DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY MOTHER WAS A WITCH? 'Boomed Kid-kun.

Shinigami-sama a little surprised from the choice of words was still able to keep his happy mood.

'It was suppose to be a surprise,'cheered Shinigami-sama

'I seriously don't know how to deal with this, 'Kid-kun said making himself sound a lot like Crona.

'Well think about it Kid-kun why else would I send you to a Wizards school, 'Shinigami-sama said.

'Perhaps to spy on them, 'said Kid-kun.

'Nonsense we have always been friends with those witches and wizards, 'Shinigami-sama said flapping a hand in front of him.

Kid-kun ended the transmission not felling like arguing with his father any longer.

Kid-kun walked over to a bed and laid down and a while after Hermione came in.

'Kid are you okay I heard a lot of shouting,'she asked.

'I'm fine just mad at my father, 'Kid-kun reassured her with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled to.

'Well if that's the case then why don't you come shopping with me, Harry, and Ron? 'She asked as she held out her hand.

'Okay, 'Kid-kun said and grabbed her hand and she helped him up.

_**Kid-kun finally finds out about his mother**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It took me forever to get this chapter up -sighs depressingly-**

* * *

><p>Kid-kun exited Kid-kun's tent with Herminoe In the lead .<p>

'So who were you talking to I didn't see anyone but you in the tent when I came in?'she asked as they passed green tents with shamrocks decorated in them.

'I called my dad,'Kid-kun said.

'Oh,but how .Don't tell me you used a cellphone because I read in a book that wizards can't use cellphones in the wizards world,'Herminoe said smartly.

'Umm…Oh look there's Harry and Ron,'Kid-kun said as he sprinted in front of the confused girl to the black ghaired boy and red head.

'Hey Kid want a pair of Omnioculars there only 10 galleons and if you can't offered them i'll buy them for you?'asked Harry.

'What are Ominaculars?'asked Kid-kun with a confused look.

'There Magical binoculars that have instant replay and slow-motion features, 'Harry said with a grin.

'Cool I'll get one, but I'll buy it with my money I don't want you to waste your money on me, 'Kid-kun said kindly as he took out 10 galleons and started looking at everything with his new Omnioculars.

'Hey you left me behind, 'said an irritated Hermione.

'Oh sorry, here have these since I abandoned you, 'Kid-kun said as he handed Hermione his new Omnioculars and bought another pair for himself.

'Thank Kid, 'Hermione said as she too looked out of hers.

Kid-kun, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all headed back to their tents to get ready for the Quidditch match tonight.

Kid-kun decided to wear his regular attire of a black suit with white rectangles on it.

After changing he went to meet Mr. Weasley outside.

'Why hello Kid you got changed quickly, so let's go, 'he said and he looped arms with Kid-kun and they walked through the woods to the large Quidditch Cup Stadium.

Kid-kun and walked into the stadium and up tons of stairs till they got to the top which was in a large box.

Kid-kun rushed to the front where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were.

'There you are mate, thought you weren't comein for a sec, 'Ron said as he turned to look at Kid-kun.

Kid-kun smiled at his friend, but suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

Standing there was a man with long blondish-white hair.

'Ehhh ….mud-bloods it disgusts me to see that they are even able to get tickets into the Quidditch World Cup, 'he sneered.

Kid-kun didn't know a lot about the Wizards World, but he obviously knew that the man was making fun of him.

A kid from behind the man also sneered and turned to Ron.

'I bet the Weasleys had to set up charity to get tickets, 'said the boy and the blondes laughed.

Ron looked like he was about to lunge but Kid-kun got up and looked the two men right in the eyes then looked to see their souls.

Their souls were green and disgusting; the younger male had a light green snake wrapped around his soul while the older had a blackish snake around his.

'You two are disgusting you have the slightest right to make fun of them, 'said Kid-kun looking straight into their eyes with his piercing, yellow, ringed eyes.

The men then just scowled and sat down which Kid-kun also did.

'Look you didn't have to do that, 'Ron said kindly.

'Its okay he made fun of me to … I think, 'said Kid-kun.

'It was kind of you to do, 'said Hermione.

Kid-kun turned to go look at Harry, but he was talking to a little elf like creature.

Kid-kun scrunched his eyebrows together at the confusing sight, but turned back around when everything when quiet.

A squad of women walked out onto the field and started dancing and singing.

Kid-kun looked to see if Harry was still talking but instead he was hanging halfway out of the box window.

People down in the stands started booing and telling him to sit down, and instantly Hermione stood up and grabbed the extremely embarrassed Harry back down into his seat.

Kid-kun chuckled a little and turned his attention to little green people who where now dancing.

After a while the green people exited and two groups of seven people walked onto the field.

They mounted their broomsticks and Kid-kun took out his Omnioculars.

They started zooming around the field shooting balls around and a couple got into large rings.

While the Mascots came back out onto the field and started to fight each other.

The women that had danced on the field at first weren't actually women but weird bird things.

Meanwhile two men who most of the crowd had their attention on were getting thrashed around quite a bit.

After what seemed to be minutes but was actually hours of Quidditch playing the two groups zoomed down to the field and one of the men that had the crowd's attention came down holding a golden ball.

The crowd that was wearing red cheered for a moment before they realized they hadn't won.

The other team had won even though the red crowd's team had caught the golden ball.

The green crowd then boomed in triumph at their team winning and so did the two twin red-heads.

The teams then shook hands and a large cup was awarded to the green team.

The Weasleys and the rest of the trio then retreated back to their tents to have a wonderful good night sleep.

Kid-kun rushed into his room and laid down on his bed to get a night's sleep but couldn't due to all the excitement he had just experienced

Kid-kun drifted off to sleep though shortly after, but was awoken by a sudden screams.

He got up still dressed in his suit which disgusted him and looked outside his tent.

People were screaming and running into the woods trying to escape who knew what.

Shortly after Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys came out of their tent.

'What happened? 'Asked .

'I don't know, 'said Kid-kun as he looked down further and saw people floating.

'Go get your wands everyone and run for the woods, but whatever you do stay in a group, 'said and he and two other red-heads ran towards the floating people.

Kid-kun hurried and ran into his tent to grab his wand and met the others outside.

'Come on let's get into the woods before we get trampled by a crowd, 'said Kid-kun as he started sprinting for the woods.

'What you think happened, 'asked Hermione.

'Dark wizards that hat I think happened, 'said Ron as got closer to the woods.

'Prob-,'said on of the twin s but was cut off as a large crowed separated him, his twin, and a younger red-head.

'Fred, George, Ginny! 'Screamed Harry.

'Don't worry about them, 'said Hermione, let's just hurry and get into the woods.

Everyone nodded and they entered the forest.

They walked for a while and saw the blonde kid again.

'Draco, what are you doing here shouldn't you be fleeing? 'Asked Ron.

'No I want to enjoy the fun, 'he laughed.

'I bet your dads out there, 'said Harry.

'Come on let's just go, 'said Hermione and they abandoned the blonde named Draco.

They passed a couple of people, but not as many as they should have and finally came to a stop at a clearing in the woods.

I think that we're far enough from the tents, 'said Harry.

'Ya, me too, 'said Ron.

Kid-kun looked around and used his soul perception to see if there was anyone around.

Kid-kun's eyes immediately snapped open when he saw a soul behind a tree.

Kid-kun looked behind the tree without the others knowing and saw a rugged man cast a spell out of a wand and disappear.

'Oh no, said Hermione.

'What, what's wrong?'Asked Kid-kun as he came over and looked at what they were looking at.

'That's the Dark Mark, 'answered Hermione in a terrified voice.

'What does it mean?'Kid-kun asked.

'Someone's been murdered, 'said Ron.

Suddenly people started popping out of nowhere and came sprinting to the terrified group.

'WHO DID IT? 'Boomed a man that Kid-kun had seen after the guy he had bought his tent from got his memory erased.

'WHO CAST THE DARK MARK? 'He then boomed.

'Mr. Bagman, 'said Mr. Crouch who also had popped out of nowhere.

'Do you really think one of these children cast the dark mark?'

The man simply scowled.

'Then who did it the spell came from this direction.

'I saw a man cast spell from over from behind that tree, 'said Kid-kun who seemed to be the only one not frightened at this moment.

The man looked behind the tree and came back with nothing.

'There's no one back there care to explain? 'He asked angrily.

The man gritted his teeth and almost on queue the elf Kid-kun had see talking to Harry came tumbling out of the bushes.

'Winky? 'Said Mr. Crouch confused as he walked up to his elf.

'Crouch what's your elf doing here and why is she holding a wand? 'He asked.

'I don't know I asked her to stay at the tent and I haven't the slightest idea why she has a wand with her, 'Mr. Crouch said as he examined his elf.

'Hey, that's my wand, 'said Harry as he picked it out of the elf's hand.

'Why does this elf have your wand? 'Asked Mr. Bagman.

'I don't know I thought I had it in my pocket it most of fell out, 'said Harry.

Mr. Bagman looked at the elf with pure anger.

'You set the spell didn't you elf! 'He barked.

'You stole it probably and cast the Dark Mark!'He accused more.

'Now, now don't be accusing my elf let's hear her part of the story first, 'said Mr. Crouch and he looked at his elf with a kind smile.

'We...ll...I was walking in the woods …trying to find you...master and I stumbled across Harry Potter's wand…so...I...I went to …return it, 'stuttered Winky.

'But I specifically ordered you to stay in the tent, 'said Mr. Crouch angrily.

'And why did you stumble out of the bushes, right where the Dark Mark came from? 'Asked Mr. Bagman.

Winky was too scared to answer so she stayed quiet.

After loads of arguing from Hermione, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, and even a bit from the elf was eventually sentenced under custody of the Ministry.

ordered everyone to return to their tents and get a full night's sleep for tomorrow.

Kid-kun looked at Hermione face it was full of deep concern and anger.

'It's okay Hermione maybe Winky will be okay, 'he comforted which helped a little with her confidence.

'Thanks Kid and good night, 'she said weakly and they went for their separate tents.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i got lazy when I wrote the Dark Mark part<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Kid-kun got up from his bed and stretched.

He changed into a white dress shirt and some black dress pants before he went outside to go see Mr. Weasley so he could to him to the Hogwarts Express with the Weasleys ,Harry ,and Hermione.

'Oh,good your up now lets leave, 'he said with a fake smile that indicated that he was still bothered with all the drama last night,

'Yay let's go then,'said a Harry that had popped out from behind Mr. Weasley along with Hermione, Ron, and the Twins.

They all headed back passed the tent-seller to another asymmetrical item that would warp them back to where the Weasleys house was.

Kid-kun had to bite his lip to keep himself from speaking out and simply grabbed onto it like everyone else.

They swirled once again and once again Kid-kun and the adults were the only ones standing while everyone else rubbed their butts.

They all walked inside and everyone except Kid-kun was hugged to death by Mrs. Weasley.

'Geez, why are you hugging us so hard? 'Asked Harry.

'Probably from what happened last night, mate, 'said Ron.

'Why don't you look in the paper? 'Offered Mrs. Weasley.

Kid-kun and everyone else crowded around the paper to see.

_Rita Skeeter ; Rumors say that several bodies were removed from the forest at the Quidditch World Cup….'_

'This is just rubbish, this will only create rumors, 'said Mr. Weasley.

'We can talk about this later Arthur ,right now let's bring the kids to the Hogwarts Express, 'said Mrs. Weasley.

They called two taxis and they all boarded into the squished cars.

'Oh dear I almost forgot, 'said Mrs. Weasley and she rushed back into her house to grab what looked like Kid-kun's luggage and stuff he had bought at Diagon Alley.

'I'll put it into the truck for you sweetie, 'she said as she put it into the truck and took her seat in the taxi.

After moments of weird silence Kid-kun decided it was time for some conversation.

'Ummm… I got a few questions that I would really like to get answered ,can you answer them for me Mr. Weasley ?'Kid-kun asked politely.

'Sure what did you want to know? 'He asked back.

'Well I heard a few words that I do not quite understand like, the words Muggle and Mudblood what exactly are those? 'Kid-kun asked again.

Mr. Weasley's expression darkened when Kid-kun asked about Mudblood and Hermione looked down in a shameful manner.

'A muggle is an unmagical kind of creature like your normal average human, understand, 'Kid-kun nodded.

'And a Mudblood…is a witch or wizard that has two muggle parents such as Hermione.'

'So why Draco was and what I'm guessing his father making fun of Hermione and me? 'Asked Kid-kun.

'Well them two are purebloods and simply despise Mudblood,' said Mr. Weasley angrily and to Kid-kun's beliefs that's when you stop talking.

The groups soon exited their taxis and headed to a large polluted train station.

'So what train is it? 'Asked Kid-kun.

'Train 9 and ¾,'said Harry as they strolled towards an opening between train 10 and train 9.

'You really don't know anything about the Wizards World do you? 'Asked Ron.

'No, I'm just joined your world like 2 days ago, 'said Kid-kun.

'What year are you going to be in anyway because you look a little older then a first year? 'Asked Hermione.

'Dumbledore said something about me being in going in the 4th year, 'said Kid-kun as he and everyone else stopped a few feet away from a large brick wall.

'Fred, George go together first so that we don't waste time, 'said to Kid-kun's confusion.

'Kay, mum ,'they said and took their carts that they where carrying their belongings in and rushed at the brick wall.

Kid-kun blinked twice and thought it was his imagination until he saw Ron, Ginny, and everyone else rush at it and go right threw the brick wall.

'Alright sweetie your turn, 'said .

Kid-kun gripped his cart and ran at the wall.

He passed right though and saw mostly everyone putting their stuff away into a huge black and red train.

'Better move aside or you might get slammed into by my mom or dad, 'said either Fred or George.

'Or both,'said the other Fred or George.

Kid-kun hurried and stood next to Ron and right on time two because both of the Weasley parents came rushing through the wall.

'Well hurry aboard now, 'said a red-head with long red hair.

'Ya go hurry, 'said as she started waving her hands trying to get them aboard.

'Where's Harry? 'Asked Hermione causing everyone to look around.

The whistle blew almost on queue Harry came out from around a corner of a brick wall with .

Everyone scurried aboard and as soon as they got on the train started to move.

'Have a great time at Hogwarts! 'Shouted .

'Oh ya 'said the guy with long red hair.

'There will be a wonderful surprise when you get there.'

The twins started shouting/asking what it was, but the train turned a corner and they were off to Hogwarts.

Kid-kun took a seat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione since there seemed to be no other seats or spare compartments that he could sit in.

'Umm…listen could you like introduce your family to me Ron since like I'm a little confused on whom all those people were?'Kid-kun asked as kindly as he could.

'Sure those two twins are Fred and George, the girl is Ginny, that guy with the long hair is Bill and that snobby red-head dork is Percy, 'said Ron and being extra enthusiastic for the last one.

Kid-kun chuckled 'Thanks I was really confused back there.'

'Well we got some questions for you, 'said Harry and Ron.

'Like what? 'Asked Kid-kun.

'Well how come you're like the same age as us but are just starting Hogwarts? 'Asked Harry.

'And why did you go all mental when we were walking to the portkey?'Asked Ron.

'Well my father didn't tell me that my mother was actually a witch and well he was able to hide me, 'said Kid-kun answering Harry's question.

'What about my question?'Ron asked.

'I have what my friends call an illness called O.C.D or obsessive compulsive disorder with symmetry, 'said Kid-kun.

'Oh…,'said Ron confused to death.

'It means Ron that he is extremely obsessed with symmetry, 'said Hermione who was looking out the window during all this.

'Wow you suddenly decided to finally join us back on earth didn't, 'said Ron back.

'I was thinking, 'said Hermione in defense.

'About what?'Kid-kun asked hoping it was about symmetry.

'I was thinking of starting a club at Hogwarts in defense of house elves, 'Hermione said raising a fist in the air making her look a lot like Maka.

'That sounds like a great club, 'Kid-kun said smiling.

Hermione smiled back and she had a look of accomplishment on her face of having someone interested.

'I hope you're in our house, 'said Harry.

'House?'Kid-kun said confused.

'Okay time for a learning lesson for Hogwarts, 'said Ron.

'Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. ,'said Hermione smartly. 'We are in the Gryffindor house which we hope you will be in.'

Kid-kun nodded in understandment while Harry and Ron looked into their luggages.

'Ewww what the hell are these ,'Ron cussed as he took out dress robes.

'I believe those are dress robes,'Kid-kun said smartly.

'Harry took out his to and Ron again cussed.

'Why the hell did you get good ones.'

'I don't know ,Mrs. Weasley's is the one who went shopping,'Harry said in defense.

'I don't believe i picked those up ,'Kid-kun said and he reached for his items he had boughten while oRon started to smell his robes and say they smelled like his Aunt or something.

Kid-kun looked on at his stuff and had a confused look.

'Ummm...this is not the stuff i bought ,'he said before he picked up a note that was attatched to his luggage.

_~~~~To Death The Kid,From Mrs. Weasley~~~~_

_I noticed that you had boughten the first years items that Ron and Harry had so i went and bought you the appropriate equipment._

'Oh thank my father that your mom got me the equipment i need Ron,'Kid-kun said and received a weird look from everyone.

Kid-kun unwrapped his dress robes and found they were designed in a very high-class way.

The whole thing was black (to kid-kun's liking) and had a small lace like tie in the middle,the collar was high up to chin length and, the back was low enough so it wouldn't look small but, not to low that it would touch the ground.

'Wow yours must have been hand made or something,'Ron said making him even madder.

Suddenly the compartment door burst open right when Ron threw his robes ,on what Hermione had said was Pig Ron owl's cage.

'What do you want Draco,'said harry in annoyance.

'Oh i just want to check in on the filthy low-lives,'he answered and Kid-kun saw to guys in the back one fat and the other skinny snicker.

'Just go away Draco,'said Ron.

Draco looked over at Pig's cage which had Ron's dress robes on them.

'Ha ha look at those are those suppose to be your-,'Draco said before Kid-kun grabbed him and threw him out of the compartment.

'Wait till my father hears about this he'll have you hunted down,'Draco said as he got up and his two friend lunged at Kid-kun .

Kid-kun slammed his foot in the fat ones stomach and elbowed the skinny one in the face.

They got up and followed Draco away to their compartment.

Kid-kun sat down like it was a perfectly normal thing to do while the others had their gaws hanging.

'Dude you know how much trouble you are going to get in by his father,'said Harry.

'His father can expel you,you know,'said Ron.

'I seriously don't care,'said Kid-kun with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if thats the wrong stuff Draco said.<strong>

**I couldn't find the right fight anywhere so i just used my memory please don't flame me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone that was reviewing so kindly so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Once again i do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Kid-kun and the group all changed their clothing soon after Kid-kun Draco left and Ron received his dress robes from Pigs cage.<p>

They all walked off the train shortly after.

'Geez I would hate to be a first year this year,'said Ron as they exited the train and immediately got drenched by rain that seemed to be falling from buckets.

They walked towards a bunch of carriage that were drove by horses that looked like they haven't eaten in ages.

Kid-kun figured this was normal since he had seen tons of odd things in the past two days.

Everyone was glad they were in the carriages and out of the rain for a moment, but of course it was only to be a moment because as soon as they all exited their vehicles they were all soaked by the harsh cold rain.

Kid-kun looked up at what his new school was to be and immediately amazed at how big it was.

'Wow it's huge, 'said Kid-kun in astonishment.

'Ya I know right 'said Harry.

They entered the castle and were instantly pelted by water balloons.

'Ahhh! Peaves!'Shouted Ron.

'What the bloody hell was that for? 'Asked Harry angrily.

Kid-kun looked up to see who had just thrown a balloon at him and was confused as can be when he saw a ghost.

'EWWW! Shinigami!'said Peaves.

'I didn't know Dumbledork was excepting them into the school.'

'Why don't you just go away,'Kid-kun said shooing him with his hand.

Peaves stuck his tongue out at him and dropped his balloons floating away afterwards.

'How in the world did you send him away only the Bloody Baron can do that? And what's a Shinigami?'Asked Ron astonished and confused at the same time.

'That is some information that I do not wish to share, 'Kid-kun said getting an odd look from his group.

Women with a tight bun and large glasses came down the stairs looking rather angry.

'Where did Peaves go? 'She asked the group.

'Kid showed him off,'said Harry.

'How did you-,'but cut herself off.

'You wouldn't happen to be Death the Kid would you? 'She asked.

'Ya so? 'He asked back.

'Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley may I borrow him? 'She asked but the smile she was holding was more like 'GIVE ME HIM OR DETENTION'.

So of course they said yes.

Kid-kun walked with the older women until they came to a huge group that looked like they were all like in 5th grade.

'Mr. Kid you will be entering the great hall and be sorted with the first years but you will be put in your 4th year, 'she said.

'Okay,'Kid-kun said simply.

The women walked away and soon returned and ordered everyone to follow her making lots of squishing sounds from their shoes.

They walked into a huge dining hall where tons of kids were sitting at 4 different tables.

Kid-kun looked over at a kid who was waving furiously at another kid who looked a lot like him, probably brothers thought Kid-kun.

Lots of kids in the hall where pointing and a few chuckling at the sight of Kid-kun since he was like 1 foot larger than all the other ones surrounding him, which he was use to since he was the son of Lord Shinigami.

The women that had guided him here soon walked up to the front of the room carrying a black torn hat and setting it on a stool.

'_Ewwwww EW ewww, that thing is completely unsymmetrical, '_thought Kid-kun scowling at it, but stopped as soon as it started singing.

A thousand years or more ago,  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<br>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<br>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

Kid-kun looked around to see if harry and Ron were anywhere around after the song and noticed they were sitting not too far away from him.

He turned his attention back to the front as he saw kids go up and sit on the stool with the asymmetrical hat on their heads.

Finally Kid-kun's name was called.

'Death the Kid, 'said the women with the tight bun Kid-kun calmly stepped forward and plopped the disgusting thing on his head.

'_Hummmm…..very dark in here, but organized. And god that is dark stuff right there, but wait let's see here Ewwwww… that's a lot of bravery. I think I got it._

'Gryffindor!'It shouted.

Kid-kun immediately took it off ignoring the cheers he was getting and threw the hat back on the chair.

'Disgusting,'he said before he took his seat next to Harry.

Some other kids came forward, one of them being the kid that gave his brother a wave, until finally Dumbledore whom Kid-kun had not noticed till now stood up.

'May I have your attention please everyone I would like to make some announcements? Me and Mr. Flinch, our caretaker, would like to remind all older students and new students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits.-'

Suddenly the entrance door flew open and a man with a glass eye and wooden foot came waddling in.

He waddled his way all the way up to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear.

'Oh it seems I almost forgot to introduce our new defense against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Moody. With that in order I would like to add that after 100 years the Twiwizard Cup is going to be set in action here at Hogwarts in October. Two other schools will be coming this year in October for it; I would also like to say that only students 16 or older may compete in it. Have a nice meal now, 'and he sat down.

Kid-kun turned back to his plate and saw that the whole table was covered with all types of foods.

Harry and Ron started digging into their food absolutely forgetting manners.

Hermione on the other hand was simply looking at her food in disgust.

'What's wrong Hermione? 'Asked Harry.

'Ya dig in, 'said Ron.

She turned her head in disgust.

'I was reading the other day about Hogwarts and it said that house elves make the food here, 'she said angrily.

'Really 'Mione your willing to risk starving so you don't have to eat what a poor house elf makes, 'Ron said.

'Yes Ronald I'm willing, don't you realize its slavery, and 'she fumed.

'Yes and its delicious,'Ron said grabbing a wing.

Hermione glared at Ron and started thinking.

Kid-kun grabbed a few wings and ate mannerly and after Dumbledore said it was time for bed he headed back to his dormitory along with everyone else.

The boys went into their room and laid down in their beds which had heating mats on them.

'_Probably since its storming,_ 'thought Kid-kun as he laid down and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

'Oi mate get up it's time for class, 'someone said shaking Kid-kun's shoulder.

'EHHH!'Kid-kun whined.

'What time is it?'

'7:30 now get up, 'the person answered.

'Wake me up in 30 minutes, 'Kid-kun said snuggling his face into his pillow.

'Okay, if you want to miss breakfast, 'someone else said.

Kid-kun simply nodded and drifted back to sleep.

_~~~~Kid-kun's dream~~~ ~ __**(**_**sorry I didn't make one for the first time Kid-kun fell asleep)**

_Kid-kun looked around the small room he was in._

_To his shock Noah-sama and Gopher-san were standing in his dream along with what looked like…Asura-sama too._

'_He is currently at Hogwarts, 'said Noah-sama._

'_Good that means he will have more of a chance to fall under insanity, 'Asura-sama said._

'_I would like to remind you Asura-sama that it took a while for Kid-kun to fall over to insanity in the book of Eibon so please don't think it will happen immediately ,'Noah-sama added._

_Gopher gritted his teeth at the shinigami's name and Kid-kun, who seemed to be invisible, was the only one who noticed._

'_I know but it will happen, plus the only reason he came back to sanity was because that rotten assassin and his friends,'Asura-sama said disgusted._

~~~~Back to reality~~~~

Kid-kun immediately woke up and had a cold sweat on him he rubbed his head thinking.

'_What the hell was that hopefully it was only a dream,_ 'Kid-kun thought hopping of the bed and changing into school robes.

Kid-kun checked the clock and it read 8:00 o'clock.

'Peerfect,'Kid-kun purred in his thoughts before running out of the boys dormitory and past the fat lady's picture-door.

'Crap,'Kid-kun thought as he looked at his schedule.

'I was supposed to be there 25 minutes ago,ehh why such a asymmetrical ti-,'He thought as he ran down the hall to the green house where Herbology was to be held but turned a corner and bumped into a guy with a huge beard and half-moon specters.

'Oh sorry Dumbledore,'apoligized as he got up.

'No it 'Twas my fault but that does not seem to be the issue right now is it ,'Dumbledore asked.

'Ya I'm sort of late because I wanted to wake up at a symmetrical time of 8:00 ,'Kid-kun said sadly.

'Well I'll bring you to class and inform all the teachers of your… dream of having everything symmetrical. 'Dumbledore said kindly as he lead the way to Herbology.

Kid-kun walked with Dumbledore into a large Green House.

'Good job now keep squeezing and collect that pus,'said the teacher.

'Oh Professor Dumbledore how may I help you?' she asked as she walked over.

'Oh I just came to drop off young Death, 'Dumbledore said.

'Why is he late? 'asked the teacher.

'Dumbledore went and whispered something in her ear,

'Oh I see then that is understandable, 'she said as he looked over at Kid-kun.

'Nice to meet you Death my name is Professor Sprout, 'she said holding out a hand which Kid-kun shook.

'You can just call me Kid I'm not the whole Death yet, 'Kid-kun said with a smile.

'hahaha, but you'll be the next one, 'she laughed.

Kid-kun laughed to and took his seat where she instructed him which was surprisingly right next to Ron and Harry.

'Wow mate you are sooo lucky you didn't even make us lose any points, 'Ron said.

Kid-kun chuckled a little and did what Harry told him to do .

After squeezing what Ron said were Bubotubers and collecting the pus it was time for their break.

'You know I'm really starting to wonder about you Kid you are a very suspicious person,'Herminoe said as they went to go spend their break at the lake.

'Really I-,'Kid-kun said before he was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

'Ahh Kid there you are I would like to discuss with you and your father about training ,care to call him for me? 'asked Dumbledore.

'Okay ,but may we please do this in private ?'asked Kid-kun .

'Of course, 'Dumbledore said and they headed off to a abandoned classroom.

Kid-kun did his hand gesture and his father's image came hopping up to the screen.

''~~Oh hey Kiddo and Professor Dumbledore how may I help you?~~'Shinigami-sama asked.

'Oh I would just like to discuss with you Kid's miester training, 'Dumbledore answered with a small bow.

'Hmmm..okay but does Kid-kun have a weapon there? 'asked Shinigami-sama.

'yes ,I believe so , Kid do you happen to have a weapon here? 'asked Dumbledore.

'Yes, Dumbledore, 'Kid-kun answered.

'Hummmm okay what type of weapon?'Asked Shinigami-sama.

'A double headed scythe, 'Kid-kun answered.

'Okay then I want you to practice with it on Pre-Kishin I'll send-,'Shinigami-sama said but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

'That won't be nessasary, Lord Death, 'said Dumbledore.

'I can just transfigure some for you.'

'Oh that would be great, 'said shinigami-sama.

'But I would like to warn you to have your students ready for a Pre-Kishin attack ,miesters attract attention fom them.'

'Okay Lord Death I'll have our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher prepare fake ones for you, 'Dumbledore said cheerfully.

''Okay then see you two later,'Shinigami-sama said and waved goodbye as the transmission went off.

'Alright Kid I'll make you some Pre-Kishin, and your training will be after dinner each night so come visit me after dinner tonight, 'Dumbledore said and left Kid-kun in the empty room.

'Kid-kun walked up to his group and saw the weirdest sight he had ever see since he had entered the Wizards World.

The old man with only one real eye and a glass eye was getting yelled at by the tight-bun lady as he held a ferret that looked surprising just like Draco

'So what happened here?'asked Kid-kun as he walked up to Harry who was close to the scene .

'Oh Draco was being rude so Mr. Moody turned him into a stupid ferret, 'Harry answered happily.

'AHH dangit I didn't get to see that it would have helped my mood so much,'Kid-kun whined.

The others laughed as Draco was turned back into a human and they all headed over to Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

'Alright everyone settle down settle down, 'said a man with a big black beard and beetle size eyes,

'That's Hagrid ,'said Harry.

'He's like really nice so like you don't have to be scared of him from his size, 'said Hermione.

'Okay everyone we'll be learning how to feed Blast-Ended Skrewts a mix of Manitors and Fire Crab, 'Hagrid said as he passed around buckets of raw meat.

Kid-kun watched as the Slytherins tried to sneakily walk up to the Skrewts only to get their butts burned .

Kid-kun then turned his head to the Gryffindor who where trying to walk right up to them ,but unfortunately some lost their hair and one kid In particular lost all of his hair.

'Hehh ,'Kid-kun sighed as he walked up to one and threw the meat at it and weirdly it ignored him and ate the food.

'I would think you're a natural, 'complemented Hagrid with a kind smile.

'Thanks,'Kid-kun said as he gave the last of the meat to the Skrewt before hurrily running off to get more meat.

After mostly everyone besides Kid-kun got burnt the class ended.

'So Hagrid what exactly are you going to do with the Skrewts?'asked Harry.

'Sorry I can't tell you that Harry now head off to Lunch, 'he said waving Harry away.

'So did you get detention for being ate? 'asked Ron curiously.

'No actually I am allowed to be going to class at 8:00 for now on, 'Kid-kun said simply.

'What that ain't fair,'said Ron angrily.

'Ain't isn't a word, 'corrected Kid-kun.

'I think it is, it's a combination of a, I, and not so ha,'Ron said stupidly.

Kid-kun simply chuckled and shook his head as they headed to lunch.

'Sw waf difff Fumfleforfore wanf to tawlk to ufe afoat,'Ron said talking as he ate and spitting small chunks of food on everyone.

'Swallow first, 'said Hermione.

'What did Dumbledore want to ta-,'Ron said before he was interrupted by a high pitch scream,

Kid-kun hurried over to the entrance door where the scream was coming from only to have it barged threw by a young girl.

'What's wrong? 'asked Kid-kun.

'There was a weird monster thing out there, 'she said hurrying over to her table.

'Kid-kun used his Soul Perception to look behind the door and saw a Pre-Kishin's soul behind it devouring a pure soul .

Kid-kun threw open the door and ran up to the Pre-Kishin.

'AHhhh another soul soon I'll be stronger then the Kishin himself, 'He said laughing evilly.

Kid-kun struck the stance of sins and elbowed the Pre-Kishin in the back as it tried to charge at him.

It coughed up blood and tied to get back up only to get stopped by a kick to the head by Kid-kun.

Kid-kun kicked it's head against the marble floor till he heard a satisfying crack and its soul came floating out of its chest.

'What is going on here! 'said the tight-bun lady arriving almost like on queue.

'And what is that, did you kill it? 'She asked not even waiting for an answer, She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to Dumbledore's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been reading and watch another more awesome manga and anime so I didn't have the chance to update, I'm so sorry.**

**Declaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Soul Eater.**

Kid-kun was dragged, not to easily, to Dumbledore's office by the tight-bun lady.

'Listen lady that's my job I'm suppose to kill creatures like that, 'he said trying to explain but was hushed.

'Enough we will discuss this with Professor Dumbledore, and my name isn't lady it's Professor McGonagall, 'she said sternly.

'Okay fine, but can you stop tugging at my sleeve you're making it all wrinkly,'Kid-kun said pushing her hand of and smoothing the fabric.

'Fine but come along we don't have all day, 'she said and continued onward.

Dumbledore's office

'So his job is to kill those creatures, 'McGonagall said astonished.

'Yes but that is not the matter at hand Kid could you please identify who the poor student was that got eaten?'Dumbledore asked calmly.

'She had brown straight hair, multicolored brown and hazel eyes, kind of skinny, had a green badge, and that's all I remember, 'Kid-kun stated.

'A Ravenclaw, most likely Clara Dutsan,' Dumbledore said scribbling words down onto a large piece of parchment.

'Is there any way to save her? 'asked McGonagall.

'Sadly no once the soul is out of the body it won't return to it for some apparent reason, 'said Kid-kun.

'Professor McGonagall could you please send this to the poor girls parents,'Dumbledore said rolling up the parchment and handing it to her.

'Of course Headmaster,'she said taking it and walking out the door.

'Kid I would like you to do night patrolling for now on if its fine with you, 'Dumbledore said looking Kid-kun straight in the eyes.

'Of course Dumbledore,'He said.

'Good now run along to class I'll notify Mr. Flinch,'Dumbledore said hopping right out of his serious mood into cheery mood.

Kid-kun sighed angrily as he tied to find his class.

'_They probably are on break again I should just head to the dormitory and wait for Harry and the rest_, 'Kid-kun thought and headed for the Gryffindor dormitory.

**Sorry that was short i was thinking of canceling the story all together ,but anyway stay tuned for another chapter if i remember to update.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kid tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for his friends to come back.

Suddenly the dorm door burst open signaling their arrival.

"Finally you guys are back I've been waiting forever!" exclaimed Kid bouncing over to them.

"Kid you're okay we thought Mrs. McGonagall would expel you in for killing that thing, "said Hermione hugging him.

"What the heck was that?" Ron asked.

"Ahhhh…"Kid said nervously.

"What the heck am I suppose to say to them," thought Kid.

"Ron shut up, Kid will tell us when he's ready," Hermione snapped.

"Okay, Okay I just feel out of the loop," said Ron waving his hands in the air in surrender.

"Anyway where did you go?' asked Harry.

"Mrs. McGonagall brung me to see Professor Dumbledore," Kid said going back to the couch to sit down.

"I told him that the creature killed one of the students, and gave him the description of the student," folding his legs not wanting to tell the group that he would start patrolling at night.

"That poor, poor girl "said Hermione bowing her head in silent praying.

"Well it's been a rather sad and hopeless day why don't we get some rest," afford Harry.

"That sounds nice," Ron said already half-way up the staircase.

"Umm… you guys get some rest I'll be up later, "Kid said waving them off.

The group slowly nodded and headed upstairs.

After about an hour Kid sprung from the couch, wand in hand , setting off to patrol the halls of Hogwarts.  
>But little did he know that small trios of his friends were following after him under an Invisibility Cloak<p>

Kid walked quietly walked down a flight of stairs and almost fell down on the last step, which was a trick step. "What the hell-…. Never mind I'm not ever going to ask," Kid said and continued his patrol.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ron, stop hogging the entire cloak," snapped Hermione. "Well maybe you should scoot over," He snapped back.

"Will you both shut up we're going to get caught," snapped Harry furious.

At that they all shut their mouths.

"Why do you think Kids doing walking around at this hour anyway," whispered Ron.

"Maybe it's that secret he's been hiding," Harry said plainly staring at the reaper. Ron and Hermione looked down, but nodded in agreement anyways.

_Back to Kid…_

Kid turned quickly he swore he felt someone staring at him. He shook his head". I'm probably just tired." And he resumed his boring patrol.

Heading pasted the Great Hall Kid remembered the training he was suppose to have was he still going to have it, curious he entered the enormous room.

Of course Dumbledore was there waiting for him.

"Ahh, Kid I thought you would never come," he said walking over.

"Well given the fact I was supposed to be patrolling right now I didn't know," Kid answered."Oh don't worry Mad Eye will do the patrolling while you train, after that you'll return to it."

Kid nodded his head understanding.

"So what's my training?" Kid asked pulling out his wand which he had completely forgotten to use on the Kishin Egg during his fight that morning.

"Well, you see your father delivered a small number of Kishin Eggs he had captured for you. You'll be training with those," Dumbledore said as he walked over to a small chest that kept shaking. "Get ready Kid."

Nodding the youth got in a defensive position with his scythe.

Dumbledore quickly unlatched the switch and disappeared with a crackle. Kid stared at the empty space were Dumbledore was for a moment, wondering where the older man went, but he quickly looked over when a 5 Kishin Eggs creped out of the chest which had enlarged.

Kid held the scythe in both hands and charged towards the first Kishin, he sliced through it with ease and he watched it double over in pain before a blue egg floated out of its body. Kid did the same with the next three but he had trouble with the last.

The fifth one was quick and easily blocked Kid's swings; he really wished he had Liz and Patty. Do a back flip he landed gracefully a few feet away from the Kishin. Placing the scythe in one hand he used his other for flexibility in combat. When the Kishin tried to hit him with its clawed hands he would somersault or flip out of the way and used his hand for leverage to change directions of where he landed. This obviously surprised the Kishin and it soon was on its knees beheaded.

Sighing wiped some sweat off his head and began to collect the Kishin Eggs. He turned when he heard another crack, Dumbledore was back.

"Dumbledore? How did you get there?" Kid asked surprised.

"Oh just magic my boy, and by the way good job with your training you seem to be very experienced," Dumbledore complimented patting Kid's shoulder. Kid nodded thanks and was dismissed.

He walked again down the corridors of Hogwarts but felt something, someone watching. Turning a corner quickly he ran down the labyrinth like building finally he made it to a abandoned classroom he opened the door and quickly shut it. Creping to the end of the room he opened a closet and hid. Listening closely he tried to make out any sounds in the room. He heard the door he had used to enter the classroom open, but it was very soft and barly edible. Then he heard a two, maybe three people enter. Activating his weapon he pranced on the three people, with his scythe to their necks.

"Stop! Kid, Kid please stop," he heard one of the invisible people shout. The person took the cloak off to show Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Deactivating his weapon he furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at the group.

"Why were you guys following me?" he asked sitting down on a chair.

The three of them got up, covered in dust, and Ron answered his question.

"We felt like you were keeping something from us so we followed you," Ron said glaring. Raising his eyebrows Kid looked at the group and smiled.

"You guys aren't really good at keeping quiet," Kid said folding his hands on his lap.

"And you're not good at keeping secrets," Harry muttered but Kid caught it.

"Oh so you're suppose to snoop then," Kid shot slightly irritated.

The three of them remained quiet at that but Hermione was the one who finally answered.

"We were just worried about you Kid, you're our friend," she murmured obviously hurt. Sighing Kid looked down, guilty he had hurt the girls feelings." I'm sorry; I should have told you from the very start," he apologized," Can you forgive me?"

The three let out sighs and muttered to each other." We can but for now we will be mutual," Harry said." We don't appreciate a friend keeping such a secret from us."

Nodding Kid understood and they made their way back to Dormitory.

xXXx

Wow I took a long time to update *Looks to the side embarrassed*

Well stay tuned and don't for get to R&R \(^0^)/


End file.
